2046 Pacific typhoon season (Entharex's Version)
NOTE #1: THIS PAGE IS CAREFULLY MONITORED. ANY NONCONSTRUCTIVE EDITS TO THIS ARTICLE WILL BE PROMPTLY REVERTED. NOTE #2: YOU MAY FOUND SOME NAMES DIFFERENT FROM THE CURRENT NAME LIST OF WESTERN PACIFIC TROPICAL CYCLONES (INCLUDING PAGASA'S NAME LIST). THIS IS BECAUSE SOME NAMES WERE RETIRED AND REPLACED BEFORE THE 2046 SEASON, WHICH WILL BE MORE REALISTIC. NOTE #3: THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY NOT FINISHED. The 2046 Pacific typhoon season was an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones formed in the western Pacific Ocean. The season began with the formation of Severe Tropical Storm Matmo on January 3, 2046; and ended after Typhoon Koppu which dissipated on January 5, 2047. The season was the most active tropical cyclone season (due to the extremely strong El Niño event throughout the year). The season has an ACE index index of. According to the Joint Typhoon Warning Center, fourteen tropical cyclones attained super typhoon status, thirteen of which became Category 5 Super Typhoons, marking the highest number of super typhoons and Category 5 storms in a single season on record. On the other hand, it is also the most costly tropical cyclone season ever recorded, with a total damage of 618.38 billion USD. Severe Tropical Storm Matmo in early-January was the first system in 2046, causing landslide incidents and floods in Mindanao,the Philippines resulting in 2 deaths and damage at over 114 million pesos in the island. On 16 January, Typhoon Halong formed and became a Category 4 typhoon on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale shortly, which means it is the strongest tropical cyclone in January ever recorded. Typhoon Nakri in mid-February became the earliest Category 5 storm ever formed in the basin. In April, Typhoon Fung-wong and Typhoon Kanmuri, which is a Category 5 and 4 storm respectively, raged simultaneously at the open Pacific Ocean, as well as being the earliest named sixth and seventh storm. In May, Typhoon Nuri became a Category 5 storm caused US$176 million USD in damages and killed 79 people in Marshall islands. Major Hurricane Kika crossed the International Date Line from the Central Pacific and entered the basin in late-June, and became a Category 5 storm. In July, there were 4 Category 5 storms in the basin. Typhoon Hagupit became the first typhoon with a central pressure lower than 900mb (890mb) since Typhoon Sanba of the 2038 season in early-July and made landfall over Taiwan, Korea and Japan causing 624 deaths and 6.7 billion US dollar of loses. Typhoon Nara became the strongest storm on Earth while breaking 14 records and landfalled over the the the Philippines, Taiwan, Japan, Russia and United States, causing more than 13,000 deaths (most deaths are caused by the huge storm surges and floods that damaged most temporary houses settled in Japan after the 624 Earthquake.) and 517.3 billion USD of loses, becoming the costliest and deadliest tropical cyclone worldwide in 2038. At one point, there are 4 tropical cyclone, Typhoon Nara, Tropical Storm Bavi, Typhoon Mekkhala and Typhoon Higos, occurred simultaneously in the basin, while Typhoon Mekkhala and Typhoon Higos interacted with each other, causing Typhoon Mekkhala to perform a cyclonic loop and landfalled over the the Philippines for two times. In early-August, Typhoon Dolphin traveled very slowly; it traveled only about 2700 km in a long life span of 16 days. This is due to the sudden ease of trade winds and strong, deep monsoonal westerlies to its south prevented it from fast movements. At the same time, Tropical Storm Lana crossed the International Date Line from the Central Pacific and entered the basin and became a violent Category 3 typhoon, and later became one of the most intense extratropical cyclones in the north Pacific Ocean since reliable records began and indirectly contributed to below-average temperatures in Alaska, United States.Typhoon Kujira formed near the equator in mid-August and devastated Micronesia and Guam. A few days later, it landfalled over Luzon, Philippines, with 1-minute sustainable wind speed at 265km/h measured, which means it lanfalled on the island as a catagory 5 storm, killing 2319 people in the Philippines alone, causing it to be the deadliest tropical cyclone related disaster in the Philippines since Typhoon Mitag in the 2039 season. Tropical Depression 25W formed at the west of Mindanao, Philippines in early-September. It headed west or west-northwest and exited the basin a week later. After entering the Bay of Bengal, it intensified to a Category 3 cyclone and brought devastation to Bangladesh. Tropical Storm Soudelor was absorbed by Typhoon Nangka in early-September. In late-September, Typhoon Molave and Typhoon Goni were born as a twin and became a Category 5 duet. This only happened twice in history; Typhoon Ivan and Typhoon Joan of the 1997 season was the first to become a Category 5 duet ever. Category:Western Pacific Style Activity Category:Pacific typhoon season Category:Pacific Typhoons Category:Best Pages Category:Future Storms Category:Future Typhoon Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Top 10 Lists